Highlight
}} "Highlight" (Lit.: Destaque) é uma música do grupo feminino nipo-coreano formado pela Off The Record Entertainment, IZ*ONE. A música é terceira música do segundo mini-álbum coreano do grupo, HEART*IZ. Áudio Descrição Em breve. Letras Highlight Highlight Highlight Highlight ( ) ( ) Highlight ( ) Highlight ( ) Highlight ( ) Highlight ( ) Highlight ( ) Highlight (Twinkle) ( ) Highlight ( ) Highlight ( ) Highlight ( ) Highlight ( ) Highlight ( ) Highlight Highlight ( ) Highlight ( ) Highlight ( ) Highlight ( ) Highlight ( ) ( ) Highlight |coreano= Highlight Highlight Highlight Highlight 어둠 속 가려져 희미해진 원석 반짝일 듯 반짝거리지 못해 그 안에 갇힌 채 헤매이는 너를 이끌어 매일 매일 매일 My own way way way 빛바랜 모습이라 해도 더 탁해진다 해도 온전하게 그렇게 Yeah 멀어진다 해도 좀 늦어진다 해도 언? 간 꼭 빛나게 Yeah 날 선 Spot light 그 시선조차 결국 내겐 Sun light 환한 빛으로 바꿔 가 Want to know, want to know, You want to know? 그저 날 봐 I make my own Highlight (Look at me) Highlight (Look at me) Highlight (Look at me) Highlight (Look at me) Highlight (Look at me) Oh 난 모든 것이 Highlight Hi Highlight Oh 난 매 순간이 Highlight Hi Highlight 지금 모습 그대로 꾸밈없는 이대로 있는 그대로 난 Hi Highlight Highlight 아직은 깨닫지 못할 너란 보석 (Twinkle) 머지않은 그날에 곧 깨닫게 될 거야 반짝거리며 넌 빛날 테지 숨겨왔던 너의 모습 그대로 이 이 순간 Forever We are at all time together 푸른 Moon light 그 달빛마저 결국 내겐 Pin light 나의 무대로 바꿔 가 Want to know, want to know, You want to know? 그저 날 봐 I make my own Highlight (Look at me) Highlight (Look at me) Highlight (Look at me) Highlight (Look at me) Highlight (Look at me) Oh 난 모든 것이 Highlight Hi Highlight Oh 난 매 순간이 Highlight Hi Highlight 지금 모습 그대로 꾸밈없는 이대로 있는 그대로 난 Hi Highlight Highlight 닿을 수 없던 너의 공간에 나만을 위한 자릴 내어줘 Oh 반짝거리게 환히 눈부시게 시선을 내게 맞춰 Look at me Highlight (Look at me) Highlight (Look at me) Highlight (Look at me) Highlight (Look at me) Highlight (Look at me) Oh 넌 모든 것이 Highlight Hi Highlight Oh 넌 매 순간이 Highlight Hi Highlight 지금 모습 그대로 꾸밈없는 이대로 있는 그대로 넌 Hi Highlight Highlight |português= Destaque, destaque Destaque, destaque Escondida pela escuridão, a pedra preciosa Não consegue brilhar Você que estava perdida foi pega dentro dela Vou te conduzir todo dia, todo dia, todo dia Em meu próprio caminho, caminho, caminho Mesmo que perca sua luz Mesmo que se torne sombria Continuará intacta yeah Mesmo se for pra longe Mesmo estando atrasada Algum dia, você irá brilhar yeah O holofote brilha em mim Seus olhos, ultimamente Tem sido a luz do Sol pra mim E então muda pra uma luz brilhante Quer saber, quer saber Você quer saber? Então olhe pra mim Vou fazer do meu jeito Destaque, olhe pra mim Destaque, olhe pra mim Destaque, olhe pra mim Destaque, olhe pra mim Destaque, olhe pra mim Tudo pra mim é Destaque, destaque Todo momento pra mim é Destaque, destaque Do jeito que você é Apenas faça isso naturalmente Apenas sendo eu mesma, eu sou o destaque Destaque Você é uma pedra preciosa que ainda não se deu conta disso Brilhe O dia que irá perceber vai chegar, é um futuro próximo Você estará brilhando e cintilando Apenas sendo você mesma, seu lado que você escondeu Esse momento será pra sempre Nós estamos juntas o tempo todo A Lua azul brilha Mas até a luz da Lua Pra mim é uma lanterna Eu mudo pro meu palco Quer saber, quer saber Você quer saber? Então olhe pra mim Vou fazer do meu jeito Destaque, olhe pra mim Destaque, olhe pra mim Destaque, olhe pra mim Destaque, olhe pra mim Destaque, olhe pra mim Tudo pra mim é Destaque, destaque Todo momento pra mim é Destaque, destaque Do jeito que você é Apenas faça isso naturalmente Apenas sendo eu mesma, eu sou o destaque Destaque Seu espaço em que não posso alcançar Por favor, dê preferência á mim Então você poderá brilhar Mantenha seus olhos em mim, olhe pra mim Destaque, olhe pra mim Destaque, olhe pra mim Destaque, olhe pra mim Destaque, olhe pra mim Destaque, olhe pra mim Tudo pra mim é Destaque, destaque Todo momento pra mim é Destaque, destaque Do jeito que você é Apenas faça isso naturalmente Apenas sendo eu mesma, eu sou o destaque Destaque }} Distribuição de Linhas Galeria Curiosidades * Muitas pessoas defendem que Highlight seria uma faixa principal potencial tão quanto "Violeta". * É a única música que teve performance divulgada oficialmente nos primeiros shows do IZ*ONE 1st Concert "Eyes On Me" 2019. Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Coreanas Categoria:HEART*IZ